


Canna

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Innuendo, Past Character Death, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Possessive Behavior, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Time Skips, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: There are connections that are broken and thought lost but found in others.





	Canna

Canna  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: There are connections that are broken and thought lost but found in others.  
Disclaimer: No Own. Fun. UnBeta-ed.

** Canna **

Poe sat watching the fighter he was ordered into for the suicide mission being piloted by one of his fellow pilots, his friend. Leia and others watched as he stumbled into command and move to the consul to contact the X-wing.  
“Sorry Poe, couldn’t risk you on this.” A female voice comes over the comm.  
“This is my mission.” He shouts at her.   
“No, you’re needed. I saw it.” Poe closes his eyes at his friend’s words. She had been with him through the academy, through the naval fleet, and even joined the resistance together. They may be different species but they were sister and brother to one another. They are family.  
“Please, Canna.”  
“Poe, be there for me.” Poe closes his eyes and sinks into a chair. “Poe, be there for me.”  
“Always.” Their life had intertwined them like vines. When they flew in the air they flew as one. But in those silent moments between the two they were the only ones to look out upon the galaxy and see everything.   
“Fly with me,” Poe closes his eyes and opens them.   
He is in the cockpit with her. They had done this before and it became second nature for them. They could never explain it. No one ever knew.   
Leia watches as Poe sits and centers himself. Sure she had known Poe since a child and was truly against letting sending him on the mission. She was out voted by the rest of the council. Leia can feel him. He is radiating in the force. Moving slowly to him she can see his hands move over controls that are not there. His head tilts form side to side as if he is in the cockpit. Watching him she can only guess what they are doing through the force.  
“Bank it,” he says softly. Turning to the window she sees the x-wing bank and fire upon the fighters on her tail. Than back on mission.   
“Good-bye,” is heard over the comms. “Bye Poe.” The x-wings makes it run straight into the destroyer. The blast is bright in the dark of space. The destroyer blowing up creating more light.  
Looking to Poe he has tears running down his face. He bend in half to hid this. Leia moves in front of him to hide him from view. She places her hands on him and feels the emotions radiating off him.   
Poe keeps his eyes closed so he can see her still. Keep that final moment stuck in place. Hold her for as long as he can.  
“I can’t stay, Poe.”  
“Please.” He cries. The room turns white around him.  
“Poe, I see you with another and she will be like me but more than ever this flow will burn brighter than we ever will. I love you brother. May the force be with you.”  
“Always.”   
Poe collapses into Leia. Leia rest her hands on his head. She can feel him fall but then feel him pull every bit of light that they shared and harness it. Hold it tight and never let it go.

~ Sometime After The Last Jedi ~

Leia watches her pilots jump into cockpits. Rey follows Poe as he moves to get in but she grabs him. She doesn’t need to be close to know that Rey is asking to go. There is a hard stare down and he nods pointing to the blue-stripped one next to his black one. She moves and they are all in the air.   
Returning to the command deck Leia watches out the window as the pilots fight the destroyer that is on them.  
“Rey stay to my right.” Poe says.  
“On it.” Poe had taken Rey up in x-wings so she could get a handle of one. They put on great Arial shows around the cruiser. People even compared it to his old partner. And now again as they fly as one.  
“Good one Poe,” Rey voices.  
“Just keep on me.”  
“Always.” Rey and Poe dance around space taking out fighters and cannons. “Poe, what’s wrong?” Leia looks down to see the readouts of his x-wing. His left engine is going out.  
“Nothing, BB8 is on it. Bank,” he voices and the two move up.  
“Your engine is gone,” Rey says.  
“I know that. But we can complete this.”  
“Let me do this.”  
“No, BB8 full thrust.”  
“POE!” Leia closes her eyes to Rey’s shout. Feeling through the force she can feel Poe’s focus. Feels Rey pushing whatever force she can to help. Yet Poe is calm and radiating. His damaged engine makes his bank around the last cannon and makes the perfect shot.   
“Got it,” he voices.  
“Poe, your ship is too damaged.  
“It’s fine.” The engine begin to burn brighter with the thrust he put on it to complete the shot and the banking.   
“I’m coming to you.”  
“You can’t, fighters.” There is laser fire. Leia goes to the comm.  
“Poe, get your ass back here.”  
“My ship won’t make it. Get the cruiser out of here.” Poe uses his remaining maneuver engine and fires more shots. “Rey, what the hell?”   
“Shut up,” she voices.   
Rey maneuvers her x-wing above his and latches then together. The ships are moving as one and Poe is her gunner.   
“The extra weight you can’t maneuver.”  
“We are almost back.”  
“Let me go.”  
“No,” Rey voices with strength that others would not argue with but he does. “BB8, put full thrust into the engine and get us out of here.”  
“Rey,” the ship begin to streak straight for the cruiser.  
“Poe!” she screams as he is dropped from her. Poe turns his ship around to fire at the oncoming ships that were following them. Gathering the fighters knew who they were and decided to put a feather in their cap at getting Poe or Rey. Rey turns to see him taking out the targets. Maneuvering back around she grabs him with her grappler and pulls him. “Once we are inside hit the hyperdrive.” Rey punches her thrusters to max of her X-Wing but there is shrapnel flying past. BB8 is chirping worriedly. “BB8 what is going on?” He goes wild.  
“Get back onboard now.” Leia says over the comms with worry. She leaves the command To head to the hanger bay tapping some medics to follow her.  
Everyone is backing up as the grappled x-wings enter the bay. There is the familiar shudder of them entering hyperspace. The x-wing lands gentler than it should with no engines. Rey lands and is hopping out to head to her tow.  
“I need medics.” She force jumps up to the cockpit. The glass is shattered and she is reaching in to lift the canopy. Sliding inside she stops to take in Poe. He is frozen looking up at her. Blood is coming from his nose and there is blood seeping from where a piece of fighter had broken off and entered his chest. “Poe?” moving in she removes his helmet to touch his face. It’s so cold but tingles. “Poe?” she tries again. His eyes look up at her.  
“Canna?” and promptly passes out.  
Medics come and help Rey maneuver the injured flyer out of his cockpit. Jumping down as they pause by Leia who they allow to look upon him before going and help heal him. Rey comes over to Leia.  
“He’ll be okay.” Leia voices with confidence.  
“We almost lost him.”  
“Not yet.”  
“How do you know? Did you see?”  
“No, I did not.” Leia takes a hold of Rey as they begin to walk to med bay.  
“What’s Canna?” this pauses their walk.  
“He said Canna?”  
“Yes, I felt him lost but floating in the force and I pulled him back and he said Canna.”  
“Canna, was a friend of his. They flew together, like how you two fly together as one. They were the same.”  
“She died?”  
“Yes, they had just joined and became the stars of our fleet. But there was a suicide mission against a dreadnaught, the first one. And Poe was assigned but his friend took it. They had a connection through the force. He could pilot with her from the command deck. He was with her when she died.”  
“Poe is like me or like you?”  
“Poe is Poe. He uses the force like instinct. It’s there and has always been there. With Canna, it was the first time he used it to focus. Now with you, you radiate and in turn ignite that spark that lies within him.”  
“He won’t do it on his own.”  
“He doesn’t believe he deserves it.”  
“So how do we make him see?” Leia raises her eyebrows and tilts her head with the knowledge of trying to make stubborn men see what is before them is not something that is easy.   
“How would you want someone to show you?”  
“Show them.” Leia nods looking in on Poe who is being taken care of.  
*  
Rey finds him a few days later leaning on his x-wing with a command board in his hand.  
“I though medical said not to over exert yourself.” He turns to her and begins to slide to the floor. Rey reaches out stopping him and grabbing him with her own arms. “And this is why?” She scolds. He huffs at her as she helps him onto a supply container in the flight bay.  
“I’m not exerting myself.” He takes a deep breath. “I was just going over the flight records.” He takes another deep breath.  
“Your lung is just healed and Leia will smack you if she finds you here.”  
“I needed to get out of there.” He tries and get up but doesn’t move far before he is staring down at the space between his legs. “I don’t like the smell of medical.”  
“No one does except those who work there, I guess.” Poe nods to her words. “Can I take you back to your quarters?”  
“That’s forward.”  
“I’d smack you if you didn’t look so helpless.” He glares up at her. “Come on you’re coming to meditate with me.”  
“Jedi stuff?”  
“Meditate, like people should.” She reaches down and helps Poe stand. His legs are wobbly under him but his free hand goes to his chest. “It’s either meditate or medical?”  
“Can I have an option that doesn’t start with m?”  
“No.” Rey supports Poe as they make their way to a secluded observation deck. Coming to a bench they sit down. Poe is breathing hard but closes his eyes to slow his breath. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I think … I think I’ll be okay. Give me a minute.” Rey lets her energy brush up against his. She can feel the weak spark inside of him stir a little. Placing a hand on his chest she lets it warm. Her hand rising each time he breathes. Opening her eyes Poe is looking at her. “Thanks.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“You sure? I feel a little better.”  
“Than maybe it is the force inside you.”  
“Ha, right. I’m a Jedi who took too many head shots to block his power.”  
“Maybe? If you like, I can hit you on the head to see.” They both smile at one another.  
“Maybe another time.”  
“Noted. Just close your eyes and breath with me.” Rey leaves her hands on Poe’s chest as they begin to breath. Poe rests his hand on Rey’s bent legs as they begin to delve deeper into meditation. Rey smiles when his curly hair brushes against her forehead. Leaning forward she lets them touch.   
Inside that spark of his, she sees a glowing tree. It radiates as she approaches it. It’s so warm. Raising a hand to touch it she sees the spark turn into a flame. Leia is right. The force inside him just needs a little coaxing. The feeling is amazing. Reaching closer it flickers and the tree begins to sway and bloom. The tree begins to cough. This startles Rey. Do trees cough? No, Poe.   
Opening her eyes Poe’s head in on her shoulder now and he is coughing into his hand.   
“Poe?”  
“I think… I think I need to go back to medical.” Looking down she sees blood on his hand. Grabbing him they move to medical. He almost collapses on her twice as they head there.   
Once back inside medical he is placed back on a machine and Rey is escorted out.  
*  
Rey hates this. She has gone to Leia and updated her on Poe’s status but also tells her about the spark inside of Poe.  
“It was so warm. And it’s a tree. He joked about too many head shots causing his force powers to be blocked. Could that happen?”  
“I don’t know.” She thinks of the times she slapped him. “Give him time.”  
“Why are men so stubborn?”  
“If you knew that you would be the wisest woman in the galaxy.”  
*  
Poe sits in a chair in command because he is grounded till his breathing is deemed descent. He looks out the window as an x-wings flies by.  
“You’ll be out there soon enough.” Leia reassures Poe.  
“Why did she have to take my x-wing?”  
“Because it needed to be tested.” Rey says over the comm. Poe shakes his head. This is torture for him. BB8 trill over the comms. Poe laughs.  
“Yeah, soon buddy.”   
Rey lets the energy around her build and she finds that spark that is Poe. Smiling when she feels it grow a little she allows it to build and warm her. Opening her eyes she can feel him. Resting her hand on the controls she feels her fingers tighten over them but they feel as if someone is also covering them with their own. She had found it.  
Leia watched as Poe relaxed more into himself like that day with Canna. His eyes are closed but his hands are moving on his lap like he is flying the x-wing. Connix stands and watches as the x-wing flies in maneuvers that only Poe would try. Snap whistles,  
“She’s almost as good as you Poe.” Knowing his comment would get a rise out of his friend. Moving over Snap sees him. Poe’s eyes are closed and his hands are moving. Looking up at Leia, she nods. Snap runs a hand over his face. Knowing it’s just like with Canna.  
Poe knows that he’s seeing a star field but it’s from the view of a cockpit. He’s outside the cruiser looking upon it.   
“Rey?” Rey smiles as she hears his voice.  
“It’s okay, Poe.”  
“What’s?”  
“It’s the force. You’re force sensitive.”  
“No,” he denies.  
“Yes, I wanted to tell you but Leia though it would be better if you were shown instead of pushed.”  
“Great,” he takes a deep breath.  
“So are you going to show me some of those famous Dameron moves?”  
“You do know there are innuendos in this conversation.”  
“Nope. Fly, flyboy.” Poe laughs but does as requested flying his newly repaired x-wing through Rey.  
“This is weird.”  
“No, it’s normal for you. It’s normal for me. Just relax and keep flying.”  
“Just keep flying, got it.”  
**  
“Tell me about, Canna?” Rey Asks. The two are sitting in the mess hall eating.  
“Canna, Canna was a cat. Well humanoid cat.” He pulls a paper from his pocket handing it over with an image of Canna and Poe. They look so young. “It’s from our graduation from the academy. Her father took it.”  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“She was.”  
“Were you and her??”  
“No, we were like brother and sister. She could always find light in the dark. Maybe that was why I was drawn to her. Her kind, Fresians, are all force sensitive. There aren’t many of them left so when one signs up they get placed in all the elite classes.”  
“So how did you meet her?”  
“Parawing racing. It’s an underground racing ring where you make basically wings and a jet pack and fly. It’s exhilarating but also illegal. So we met and raced and never told on the other.”  
“Did you win?”  
“Sometimes, we took turns. We were the main event sometimes because we were evenly matched and that was where we first um… Force connected? I don’t know if that is the right term. But anyway we became a unit after that. Whomever was the leader for the mission that day we followed loyally.”  
“Whose idea was it to join the rebellion?”  
“We both had it planned out to join. And we went together.”  
“You miss her.”  
“I do, but she is with the force and the force is within me. So she is always here.”  
“You have the wisdom of a Jedi.”  
“No, just a big heart.” Poe looks down longly at the photo.  
“So when do you want to try again?”  
“You’re really excited about this?”  
“I thought I was alone.”  
“You have Finn, Leia and me.”  
“But no one who can do what you do.”  
“There’s Leia.”  
“She says her time is coming and that I need someone who is like me to ground me. There is so much and I don’t want to get lost.”  
“Yeah, I understand. If you need me, I’m available.”  
“Is there an innuendo there as well?”  
“Not yet, maybe.”

The End


End file.
